Nmeo
Nmeo is a youthful and energetic New Matter, who is the offspring of the Warlord Aldebaran. Though he was born and raised by the New Matter for most of his life, he carries rare and mystical traits that very few of his kind possess. Due to his emotional capacity and unique views of life and the universe, he rebels against his father and species to lead the United Nations of the Universe, hoping to end the violence between his race and all other beings. Concept and Creation Nmeo was created in 2008 by RKRobot. during an Astronomy class in her 3rd year of high school. From the start, he was intended to be a unique species of supernatural creature that had nothing to do with preexisting Sonic the Hedgehog lore (unlike everything else his creator had designed), but was also designed to seamlessly fit into any series. This was mainly due to his previous exclusivity to the crossover story, The United Nations of the Universe, involving at least four other Old Geneforce users and their characters; if there were to be any majorly differing designs in the characters involved in the story, Nmeo standing beside anyone in the group would not look out of place. His rounded features, less-than-detailed body and simple color scheme was also important to any future comics and animations that he would be featured in, as it would be easy to replicate frames of him. Nmeo was also meant to represent a godlike race that was supposed to be the strongest in existence. In 2013, during the start of UNU's rewrite, this power was nerfed permanently, especially with the recent introduction of the Navitarian species. Nmeo and his New Matter race would remain near the top in terms of incredible ability and sheer number, but they are no longer the strongest things in the Universe. Nmeo himself, however, is still one of the most powerful New Matter alive. Appearance Nmeo is a black-bodied amorphous creature with no absolute height, weight or physical form. He often takes the shape of a three-foot tall anthropomorphic creature with 3 long hair-like appendages on his head, and three flowing spines protruding from his back. He also sports a pair of arms, legs and crystal-blue eyes with a white sclera that make him appear more like the creatures found in the Mosaic Galaxy. Also, on every appendage and most of his body, golden glowing starlike particles trail from the base to the tip of His high-pitched voice and voice cracks also displays his immaturity on a physical level. When exposed to heavy amounts of Gamma radiation, Nmeo transforms into a different state of being, similar to a Neo transformation. He not only becomes more powerful than before, but the radiation turns his "skin" into a metal-gray shade, and his starry gold particles become black. Capabilities and Powers Physical basically a quick run down of all that he can do, which is essentially everything a New Matter can do, and a little more... Attacks * Disable/Enable Power * Power Absorption * Ultra-Violet/UV Canon * Solar Surge * Galaxy Blade * Temporal Twist Weaknesses * Nmeo may be able to be exposed to Gamma Radiation and absorb its power for a period of time, but with consecutive and incredible amounts of exposure, it will make him sick and unable to move. * Stopping him with Immaterial blockades is also one of Nmeo's weaknesses. He cannot pass through Immaterial objects no matter what. Personality Nmeo is only about 10 million years old, star-age wise, but his youth and energy can be compared to a child around the age of 8 or 10. He is optimistic, cheerful, peppy and flamboyant in everything he does or says. His hopeful outlook on life stems from Nmeo doesn't understand the concept of gender, reproduction or sex, so even though he uses male pronouns when describing himself, he believes that is the norm, especially when associating with his UNU comrades. His species, however, collectively uses them, their, it, etc. because they are celestial creatures and can reproduce asexually. History still working on it... Trivia * Nmeo was the first of his species to be designed, and therefore set the standards of what a New Matter creature would look like. ** Additionally, and by comparison, everything else that was designed after him was purposely drawn much more detailed, subjectively ugly and scary to make Nmeo stand out from the crowd. * Nmeo's name does not come from a mixing of the name "Nemo." The name is pronounced "Mio," and the "N" is silent. This was intended to encompass both the letters of his species name (New Matter) at the same time. Category:New Matter Category:Characters Category:Heroes